Don't Leave Me
by animearia
Summary: Post Dragon's Freed is in need of some quality comforting time with Laxus


_**A/N: This has been sitting in my drafts since last year when I rewatched so I figured I should finally post it? **_

Freed ran through the rubble, desperate to reach Laxus. He hadn't been worried. He knew Laxus could handle himself. He was a _dragon _slayer after all, who better to fight a dragon? But then he'd watched as Laxus got tossed to the ground and it had been hard not to worry. He didn't want him to get hurt. He loved him, of course he wouldn't want him to get hurt. He'd steeled himself, knowing Laxus wouldn't want him to make a fuss. But then it had happened. Laxus had thrown himself in front of Wendy and the dragon…Freed shuddered as the images replayed in his mind over and over. Something happened, Freed hadn't worked out what yet, but it hadn't happened…or it had and it had been undone. Freed didn't care which, he just knew he had this horrible images playing in his mind over and over and he wanted Laxus.

He'd been told Laxus was heading towards their lodgings for the night, miraculously they were still standing, so Freed ran. Desperate to catch up to him. He could be fast when he wanted to be. Freed frantically glanced around as he ran, until finally, _finally _he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair not too far in front of him. Laxus must have heard him approaching because he'd stopped and had partially turned to see who was coming up behind him, sniffing the air.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted. He saw Laxus's face break out in to a small smile.

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd got to"

Freed didn't slow down as he approached, he just kept going. He saw Laxus's face twist with concern.

"Freed? What's wro-" Freed cut him off by throwing himself at the dragon slayer. His arms went around Laxus's body, his hands gripping the draong slayers shirt in tight fists. Freed buried his face in Laxus's shoulder, sucking in huge breaths.

"Freed?" Laxus questioned, his arms coming up to wrap around him. Freed sighed as he felt Laxus's warm, strong arms wrapping around him tightly. They were familiar, safe…._home. _Laxus was _here. _He was fine. The images in his brain where wrong. Laxus was _here. _Freed felt something warm and wet sliding down his face, and it was only then that he realised he'd been taking big, juddering breaths. Realised that he was crying. He heard Laxus sniff.

"Are you crying?!" he said, alarmed and trying to push Freed away from him, to look at his face. Freed held on with all his strength. He wasn't as strong as Laxus, but he also didn't want to let him go. He _needed _this. Needed to be holding Laxus, and to be held by him in turn. So he clung on tightly.

"Hey Freed…it's okay" Laxus said soothingly. His big hands starting to gently rub Freed's back. "It's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. We're safe" he said calmly. Freed cried harder and Laxus gathered him up in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. He tucked his face next to Freed's, gently kissing the soft spot under Freed's ear that he liked so much. "Hey now" he whispered in Freed's ear, "are you hurt?" Freed sniffled. Still refusing to let go. "I need to see your face" Laxus insisted. Freed struggled, but in the end he was no match for Laxus and Laxus gently pushed Freed away from him. Holding him at arms length. Laxus ran his eyes over Freed's body, checking him over. Freed knew he wouldn't find anything, he wasn't hurt physically. Laxus's amber eyes finally settled on Freed's blue ones, tears still slowly tracking down his face.

"You're not hurt" Laxus stated. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Peering into Freed's eyes. Freed grabbed the collar of Laxus's shirt with both hands, jerking Laxus towards him until they where practically nose to nose.

"You. You doing stupid things…taking stupid risks" He said angrily. Understanding crept over Laxus's expression. He knew he was being selfish. He knew Laxus would do anything for his fellow Guild members. Of course Laxus would fight. Of course he would protect Wendy, she was just a child. But he still found himself so angry. "I'm not hurt, but you….you….." his anger suddenly drained away and he felt fresh tears start to slip down his cheeks. "You _died._" Freed choked on the last word. Laxus put his hands around Freed's wrists where he was still gripping his shirt, keeping him in place as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Freeds. Freed shuddered at the feel of Laxus's warm, soft lips pressed against his own. The kiss went on for a moment…then two….before Freed had enough with the soft and gentle kiss Laxus seemed intent on giving him. He licked at Laxus's mouth until the other man finally opened up, allowing Freed's tongue in. Freed kissed Laxus deeply, and Laxus returned it with everything he had. When they broke apart, the two of them were breathing heavily, their foreheads gently touching as they rested against each other.

"I'm sorry" Freed apologised. Laxus pulled back, staring hard in to Freed's eyes. Freed gazed up at him.

"Never be sorry for caring about me…..you're allowed to care Freed. I love you" Freed swallowed.

"I love you too" he choked out, before tears overcame him again. He buried his face in Laxus's neck, his arms slipping off of his collar, and down his body to wrap around his waist again, crying out all of his fear and worry. Laxus's hands slipped down from his wrists, one hand going to the back of Freed's head, the other wrapping around his waist.

When they finally made it to their room, Freed wouldn't let go of Laxus. He'd gripped his hand the entire way there, and now as they made it through the door, Freed wouldn't let go.

"Come on Freed, we need to get ready for bed" Laxus groaned, stretching his back. The aches and pains overwhelming him. Freed not only gripped his hand tighter, but he stubbornly wrapped his other arm around Laxus's. "Seriously?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow. Freed looked away, his cheeks flushed. Laxus sighed and tried to extract his arm. "I really wanna change Freed" he mumbled, failing to get the other mans grip to loosen even a fraction.

"Don't leave me" Freed's quiet voice stopped Laxus in his tracks. His eyes shot up to meet his. "I just….I want to be close to you. After…." Freed trailed off. Laxus studied him for a moment or two before leading him over to the bed. He nudged Freed until he was sitting down on the bed, looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise. I'll be right here. But we've both had a rough night and it'd be nice not to sleep in something uncomfortable right?" Laxus coaxed. Freed thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, relinquishing his grip on Laxus's arm. "There we go, we can even change in here" Laxus teased. He knew that…he just hadn't wanted to let go, he couldn't seem to make himself release his grip. Laxus turned away from him and started to strip off his clothes, and blushing, Freed followed. He was about to reach for his own pyjamas when Laxus said "Here". Freed turned to find Laxus, clad only in his boxers, holding out one of his shirts towards Freed. Freed slept in one of Laxus's shirts anyway, but it was old and had long since lost the smell of him. The one Laxus was holding out however….Freed took it and brought it up to his face, inhaling the familiar scent of the older man.

"I thought you could use all the comfort you could get" Laxus said, scratching the back of his head, shy at the thoughtful gesture. Laxus was a lot more caring and thoughtful than people perceived, it was usually only Freed who got to see this side of him. He felt tears welling up again. Laxus had been through so much, the final round of the Games…fighting two different dragons, he was injured and here he was thinking about Freed. About Freed's comfort. Gentle hands prised the shirt out of Freeds grip, and gently tugged it down over his head. Freed stuck his arms through and looked up at Laxus.

"Please stop crying…..I don't…I don't like it" Laxus said sadly, thumb stroking the tears from Freed's cheek. Freed attempted to smile, before grabbing Laxus's hand and tugging him to the bed. As soon as Laxus was lying down, and comfortable under the covers, Freed wrapped himself around him, using Laxus like a giant teddy bear. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his face buried in Laxus's neck.

_Guess I'm sleeping like this then…._he thought, looking down at Freed. He stroked his back, watching as the other man's breathing evened out in to sleep. _Don't worry Freed…I'll keep an eye on ya. _He wrapped his arms around Freed as best as he could, burying his nose in the other man's hair. He'd never felt more loved.


End file.
